Guild Expeditions
Introduction Guild Expeditions is a cross-platform cooperative feature where you and your guildmates fight your way through a number of battlefields to get ahold of rewards and guild power. The primary reason for this feature is the fact that InnoGames were missing a cooperative feature in the mobile apps, so people playing only on mobile could never really enjoy the great feeling of reaching a common goal. IG decided that it should be changed and now they proudly present the first version of the solution to the players. Concept The expeditions begin automatically every Tuesday and last for six days (then they start over with a one day gap, much like PvP tournaments). Every player who is a member of a guild and has reached the Iron Age at the time when an Expedition begins, can contribute to the success of their guild during the current Expedition (this means that if you join or create a new guild, you have to wait for the next expedition to begin - this happens every Tuesday). When you enter the game and an Expedition is running, you will see a pop-up telling you about it. Once you have entered the Expeditions map (through the pop-up or through the main menu), you will see a completely new screen that we have developed for the new feature. It looks similar to other maps in the game, but we were going for a 'jungle' feeling: The Expeditions map is mostly covered by fog: it will disappear as you progress on the 'path of discovery'. The map you can see there, unlike the GvG map, is only visible to you - each member of your guild has their own instance of the map to discover. You have until the end of the current Expedition to complete it (currently you can only finish it once per week - read on to learn what our plans are to improve this!). What is common for all guild members though, is the Guild Expedition goal bar that you can spot right at the top of the screen. You can contribute to the progress by solving encounters that are available in the encounter locations. The current encounter location is indicated by a yellow arrow. When you click it, you will have the choice to attack the local inhabitants, or peacefully negotiate a deal with them. The units' age and the overall difficulty of the encounters depend on your own advancement in the tech tree. Some encounters will be harder to solve than others (especially the ones represented by larger encounter locations) and they may contain two-wave battles. To see your own contribution and the contribution of other guild members, click the Progress Bar in the upper middle of the screen. Regardless of the outcome of each battle, you will contribute some points to the guild progress bar (obviously if you lose, it won't be that much). The guild goals depend on the number and era of the guild members (remember: they are set when the Expeditions begin, they will not change even if you gain or lose guild members over the week) and are shared between all guild members. The power for your guild will be paid out each day, when the daily recalculation takes place. Attempt The number of consecutive encounter solving attempts is limited to 8 and each time you begin a battle, one attempt point is withdrawn. You can see the number of attempts you still have in the Attempts Counter Bar in the upper left of the screen. When you run out of attempts, you can either wait for them to regenerate (you get one attempt per hour) or buy them. Unlike Forge Points, the attempts can not be bought with coins, but rather with medals (or diamonds). The first attempts will be very cheap and then the price for each attempt will rise. At the end of the Expedition it will reset, so you have a fresh start each week. Difficulty Unlock Costs Your guild can complete the GE map not only once, but four times a week. To open Difficulty II and III, a guild leader/founder will have to unlock it for every new expedition (every week) using goods from the guild treasury (so everyone can donate goods, but spending them is limited to leaders/founders). The costs to unlock the difficulties depends on the number of guild members and their age. The costs are currently as following (these costs are for each good of that age, therefore each HMA era player costs a total of 15 EMA goods to unlock level II, 30 HMA goods to unlock level III and 60 HMA good to unlock level IV): These costs are per guild player, which means your guild will need to pay a cumulative costs based on the number of players (and their age). If the guild has 2 IA players, the guild will need to pay twice the listed IA costs. If the guild has 3 EMA players and 5 LMA players, the guild will need to pay 3 times the EMA costs and 5 times the LMA costs. Negotiating the Guild Expedition Enemy Defending Army Bonuses Battles against the local inhabitants gradually increase in difficulty, depending on the player's age, Difficulty level (I, II, III, or IV), and difficulty quarter (1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th). At Difficulty Level I, enemy units belong to the age below yours, but same-age units start to appear at Level II. At no time do units in a more-advanced age than yours appear. In later ages and higher difficulties/later quarters, the local inhabitants' defending army may have attack and defense bonuses, as a percentage of the units' base stats. These percentages are summarized in the table below. Note: Values in bold with blue cells indicate that normal battles in that difficulty quarter have two waves of enemies, instead of just one. Level I Chest Contents |-|1st Quarter= |-|2nd Quarter= |-|3rd Quarter= |-|4th Quarter= Level II Chest Contents |-|1st Quarter= |-|2nd Quarter= |-|3rd Quarter= |-|4th Quarter= Level III Chest Contents |-|1st Quarter= |-|2nd Quarter= |-|3rd Quarter= |-|4th Quarter= Level IV Chest Contents The contents of the level 4 chests change each week, so information here may not be always accurate. |-|1st Quarter= |-|2nd Quarter= |-|3rd Quarter= |-|4th Quarter= Specials *Victory Tower *Renovation Kit *Store Building *Face of the Ancient *Gate of the Sun God *Tribal Square --- this needs additional content --- Expedition Specials *Face of the Ancient *Gate of the Sun God *Fountain of Youth *Tribal Square *Ritual Flame *Sacred Sky Watch *Terrace Farm Notes Category:Game Category:Gameplay Category:Guilds Category:Guild Expedition